Raven's Moon
by Boulevard of Broken Dreams21
Summary: In the year X790, a new guild was born. Welcome to Raven's Moon a new guild in Fiore follow their adventures as they aim to be the number one guild in Fiore (OC submissions are closed)
1. OC Form

**A/N: Hey llamas, so I was reading some really amazing OC stories and i figured maybe i should try making a OC story as well so to start off my guild is called Raven's Moon Don't ask about the name, I didn't want to be a author that starts my guild with Phoenix in it (Not like that is bad or anything) Also if any of you want to make the guild emblem for the cover PM me and i'll tell you what it looks like (I'll give you the credit for making it)**

 **Anyways onto the form!**

* * *

 **OC Form**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Magic (Please add the spells):**

 **Back story:**

 **Guild mark location and color:**

 **Exceed (If dragon slayer put the name of the Exceed and it's appearance here):**

 **Appearance**

 **Hair color and length:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Height:**

 **Skin:**

 **Clothing**

 **Everyday:**

 **Swimwear:**

 **Formal:**

 **Winter:**

 **Accessories:**

 **Weapons (optional):**

* * *

 _ **RULES**_

 **1.)** I will only accept three Dragon Slayers (including the one that i am making), two God Slayers and maybe a Devil Slayer but that is it i do not want this guild to be full of Dragon Slayers.

 **2.)** _ **DO NOT**_ I repeat **_DO NOT_ ** make your character related to any of the Fairytail characters.

 **3.)** Please do not make your character "unbeatable" It is so annoying when i see reviews like that on other OC stories.

* * *

 **Now for the the OC's i have came up with**

 _ **Raven's Moon**_

 **Master:** Ailey Aileen - Light God Slayer - Female

 **S-Class Wizards**

 **1.)** Casey Hyodo - Ice Dragon Slayer - Male

Exceed: Carter - Area Magic - Male

* * *

 **OC Form example:**

 **Name:** Casey Hyodo

 **Age:** Unknown

 **Gender:** Male

 **Magic:** Ice Dragon Slayer

 **Guild mark location and color:** Light blue and on his right pectoral

 **Back story:** Casey was a child slave at the Tower of Heaven until he finally escaped he came across the Ice Dragon Setsuko who took him in and taught him Ice Dragon Slaying Magic until he disappeared on July 7th X777. He looked everywhere for his dragon but couldn't find him anywhere. Later he found his partner and best friend Carter who appeared to be lost in the forest he was in. Casey and Carter came across a town called Nightshade and found the guild Raven's Moon and have been in the guild ever since.

 **Appearance**

 **Hair color:** White and short

 **Eye color:** Icy blue

 **Height:** 5'7"

 **Skin:** Pale (but not super pale)

 **Clothing**

 **Everyday:** A white jacket with his guild's insignia on the left side, a black shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, no shoes, and wears a light blue scarf around his neck

 **Formal:** A black suit with black dress pants

 **Swimwear:** Black shorts

 **Winter:** He's a Ice Dragon Slayer for crying out loud, he doesn't need Winter clothes c:

 **Accessories:** Always wears a light blue scarf around his neck that Setsuko gave to him when he was a child

 **Magic**

 **Name of Magic:** Ice Dragon Slayer Magic

 **Type of Magic (Maker, Lost Magic, Caster, Etc):** Lost Magic

 **What it does:** Ice Dragon Slayer Magic allows allows the user to combine with the cold if they appear to be battling on a snowy mountain.

 **Spells:**

 **1.) Ice Dragon's Roar -** Blue ice shards blasts from his mouth

 **2.) Ice Dragon's Wing Attack -** Casey moves his left hand forward and blue ice shards come out from both his hands

 **3.)** **Ice Dragon's Arrows -** Puts his two palms one in front and one in the back and arrows made of ice come out

 **4.) Ice Dragon's Prison -** A magic circle appears above his enemy and allows him to capture his enemies in a icy prison

 **5.)** **Ice Dragon's Floor -** Casey puts both of his hands down on the ground causing his enemies to slip

 **6.) Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Ice Blizzard -** Allows him to make his enemies shiver and blind them

 **7.)** **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Ice Attack -** Throws countless ice arrows at his enemies

 **Weapons:** Casey carries a sword behind his back, just in case

 **Strengths:** Can be very powerful if battling in the cold.

 **Weaknesses:** Can't stand anything that has to do with fire, it slows him down

 **Magic Circle:** Light blue with a dragon head in the middle

 **Rank (S-Class, Regular, etc):** S-Class

 **Other**

 **Favorite Color:** Blue, obviously

 **Favorite Season:** Winter

 **Favorite Food:** Strawberry cheesecake (Like Erza)

 **Quote(s):** "You touch my strawberry cheesecake and you're dead.."

 **Exceed Info (For Dragon Slayers)**

 **Name:** Carter

 **Gender:** Male

 **Appearance:** Dark blue fur and gray eyes, always wears a white hoodie, black pants, brown boots and has black headphones on his ears

 **Magic:** Aera Magic

* * *

 **A/N: And yeah that will be it so please start sending in your OC's so i can get this fanfic started once i have enough OC's then i will put in the character list and such**

 **Also if you have a name for a dark guild please PM me the name cause i need a dark guild in this as well**

 **~Sarah**


	2. Character List

**A/N: Before i get this story started, We need a character list so here it is!**

 **Also please don't yell at me if you're character was suppose to be S-Class and i put in the Regular section some of you didn't put the rank so i just guessed that it was regular**

 **And i have came up with a dark guild called Bladed Wolves so if you post a OC please tell me which guild they are in**

* * *

 _ **Raven's Moon**_

 **Master:** Ailey Aileen - White God Slayer - Female - submitted by me

 **S-Class Wizards**

 **1.)** Casey Hyodo - Ice Dragon Slayer - Male - submitted by me

Exceed: Carter - Aera Magic - Male

 **2.)** Virgilia Laurent (Vivi) - Universe Magic - Female - submitted by DeathTheManiac

 **3.)** Claire Izayoi - Card Magic - Female - submitted by Lagstabbing devil

 **Regular**

 **1.)** Sakura Rio - Fire God Slayer - Female - submitted by KathrynandherGames

 **2.)** Lilith - Galaxy Dragon Slayer - Female - submitted by Addison (Guest)

Exceed: Sapphire - Aera Magic - Female

 **3.)** Razi - Moonlight Magic - Male - submitted by Martyn (Guest)

 **4.)** Cruz Santos - Weapon Summoner - Male - submitted by ThePrinceOfLight

 ** _Bladed Wolves_**

 **Master:** Yasha Kurai - Shadow God Slayer - Male - submitted by me

 **S-Class Wizards**

 **1.)** Alexander Sawyer - Ice God Slayer - Male - submitted by me

 **2.)** Gen Hoshi - Celestial Wizard - Female - submitted by me

* * *

 **A/N: That is all of the OC's that have been submitted, However the submissions for OC's are not closed i will still be continuing accepting OC's as the story goes on until i have enough OC's**

 **Stay turned for Chapter 1!**

 **~Sarah**


	3. A New Guild Is Born

**A/N: The first chapter of my OC story! Also i am still accepting OC's so feel free to PM me or put in the review your OC and i will find a place to add it in the story! Enjoy!**

 **Also i am looking for one more Dragon Slayer so if you want a Dragon Slayer to be in the story please put you're OC in the review section or you can PM me it**

 **If you are wondering what the Raven's Moon guild mark looks like it is a moon with a raven at the bottom**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Hey Casey you wanna go on a job with me?" A woman with silver hair and pale lilac eyes she was wearing a black longcoat that had white sleeve frills under her coat she wore a sleeveless white dress shit she had black pants with black calf length boots and a large black witch hat on top of her head and holding a staff asked a man who was sitting at a bar he had short white hair and icy blue eyes he wore a white jacket with the guild's insignia on the left side, he had a black shirt underneath, wore dark blue jeans, no shoes and had a light blue scarf around his neck.

"No thanks Vivi" Casey answered "Fine be that way, i'll just ask someone else" She stormed off with Casey rolling his eyes. A woman barged into the guild hall she had very long dark brown hair with golden blonde highlights that was tied up in a high ponytail and ocean blue with flecks of onyx eyes she wore a cropped black zip-up, long flowing red muffler, black-short-in-front-long-in-back skirt with black knee highs with three inch heels her cherry Raven's Moon guild mark was on her right shoulder she walked toward the bar and sat down beside Casey.

"You look pissed off Sakura" Casey commented "That's cause i am! That stupid client didn't pay me with my reward just because i destroyed a few buildings!" She screamed. Casey chuckled he loved hearing stories about how his best friend destroyed buildings while out on jobs "You are exactly like Natsu" Casey remarked

"The Salamander? No way! I would just love to have a battle with him" Sakura said

"You and me both, Sakura" Casey turned to a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes she was wearing a white cloak with her guild's insignia on the back underneath, she had a purple tank top, a black skirt and wooden heels "By the way Master Ailey, any news on Fairytail's strongest team coming back yet?" Casey asked. Master Ailey looked up from the book she was reading. "No, They still are declared dead" She replied Casey sighed

"Anyways Casey, Do you want to come on a job with me?" Sakura asked "Sure Sakura" Casey answered "Can i come as well?" A man with jet black hair had heterochromia eyes (green on the right & red on the left) he was wearing an opened black vest with a white undershirt which had the ying-yang symbol in the center, a neck hoodie to hide his ears from the public around his neck was an amethyst charm in the shape of a half moon, had a pair of puffy black breeches with huge pockets on both sides and hole cut to fit his tail through and no shoes asked.

Casey sweat dropped "Actually Razi, I wanted to go alone with Sakura" Razi smirked "Oh i see..." He said "You llllike her!" Casey's Exceed, Carter teased this made Razi chuckle "I-I do not! And since when did you start acting like Happy?" Casey asked, blushing a bit Sakura put her arm around his shoulder "You are so cute when you're embarrassed, Casey" Sakura said this made Casey blush even more

"Razi, of course you can come with us" Sakura said Casey looked like he was about to protest but said nothing as they headed out of the guild. They met up with the cilent and started heading to the bandits hideout. "I say we ambush them" Casey whispered as they were hearing the conversation the bandits were having Sakura and Razi just nodded "Alright, lets do this" Casey said as he hopped out of his hiding space revealing himself to the bandits

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Casey let out his breath attack, surprising the group of bandits "Flame God's Surpressing Fist!" Sakura knocked out most of the bandits

"Moonlight Magic: Dark Hunter Howl!" Razi lets out a super sonic howl in the form of a black tornado.

"Alright! Time to finish this off! Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!" Casey lets out the finishing blow knocking out the rest of the members. They collected their reward and headed back to the guild "We make a good team" Casey commented

"Say, why not we form a team? You, Me, Carter and Razi? We can call ourselves Team Wolves Spirit" Sakura suggested.

"That means you guys can help me on S-Class jobs! that way Vivi won't bug me about going on a job with her" Casey said.

They walked into the guild "Everyone! Meet the Strongest Team in Raven's Moon!" Casey announced.

Everyone cheered "It was bound to happen sooner or later" Vivi said while drinking her vanilla tea

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

The dark guild Bladed Wolves was on a hill overseeing the town Nighshade which was the town Raven's Moon was located in "Master Yasha..When do we strike?" A man with dark blue hair wearing a cloak with a hood on top of his head asked

"Don't worry Alexander. We will strike sooner than you think" Yasha replied

Alexander smirked "There's a certain Dragon Slayer ive been dying to square off with" He said

And they continued to look over the hill

 _"Ailey Aileen, both you and your precious children will fall to the dark guild Bladed Wolves..."_

* * *

 **A/N: I know it was a short chapter but the next one will be longer than this**

 **And if your character hasn't been introduced yet don't worry because i will introduce them in the next chapter**

 **Also this is only going to have one arc before the GMG arc because i'm too lazy to think of all the arcs**

 **I STILL NEED OC's for Raven's Moon and Bladed Wolves so please if you haven't sent in a OC for either of those guilds please do!**

 **~Sarah**


	4. Ravens vs Wolves (Bladed Wolves arc)

**A/N: Hi llamas, i am so sorry that this chapter is late please don't kill me I'm too young to die! Anyways, the OC submissions are now closed.**

 **Also my other OC, Airavata will be appearing in this chapter as well as well as the rest of the chapters, If you don't know who he is go check out my fanfic _The Story Of The Water Dragon Slayer_**

 **And my OC, Snow Kuro will be appearing in the rest of the chapters too.**

 **Ahem. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Team Wolves Spirit was heading back to the guild from another job. "Thanks a lot Sakura, we didn't get paid because you had to destroy half the town!" Casey complained. Sakura looked at him "Excuse me? At least i wasn't the one who frozed everything!" She shouted back. "Well at least I can control my magic!" Casey argued. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Sakura said. Razi and Carter were listening to them fight "Will you two shut up?!" Carter said. "Yeah, You guys are acting like a married couple" Razi added. "We're not a couple!" Casey and Sakura both shouted. They stopped at the guild and saw that the guild was covered in black ice "What the hell?!" Razi commented. "Wh-What happened?" Sakura was almost in tears "Black ice?" Casey wondered out loud they walked into the guild and saw everyone was sitting around "What happened here?" Razi asked

"Bladed Wolves attacked us..." A woman with white hair with black streaks that is slightly covering her left eye and had icey blue eyes she was wearing a black longcoat which was left opened, under it she wore a small black vest that only covered her bust and under the vest was a white dress shirt with blue hearts on the side, she also wore slim fit dress pants and wore knee length boots, replied. "They got us good..." A man with thick charcoal raven hair with white highlights combined to the right side and azure eyes he wore a long black jacket with a wide collar and white edges and strapped cuffs over a maroon v-neck shirt and a silver necklace with a silver cross hanging off it. He also had gray skinny jeans and a belt, white fingerless gloves and black leather dress boots, added. "Claire. Cruz.." Carter muttered. "Was anyone here when they attacked?" Casey asked. Claire and Cruz nodded "Lilith was hurt pretty badly but other than that everyone is fine." Cruz replied.

"It seems the person who attacked us used the same magic as you, Casey." Vivi added. "He had dark blue hair and he was wearing a black cloak" Cruz added. Casey thought for a moment. "It can't be him!" Casey said. Everyone looked at him. "What do you mean? Do you know him?" Carter asked. "Yeah, Alexander Sawyer, the Ice God Slayer" Casey replied. The guild went silent. "You mean hes a God Slayer?!" Cruz said, shocked. Casey nodded. "He uses the same magic as i do, so it'll be tough to beat him" Casey replied. "I'll take on that jerk!" Sakura shouted. Casey threw her to the wall. "Not a chance, he's far too dangerous for you, let me handle him" Casey told her. "Oh? Protecting your girlfriend i see?" Razi chuckled "That's because he looves her!" Carter teased. "Will you two quit it? She's not my girlfriend!" Casey shouted at them. "If you say so..." Razi looked away. "Master Ailey is gone!" A man with dark blue hair and sky blue eyes. Wearing a white shirt, gray pants, a black jacket and a dark blue scarf announced "Are you sure Aira?" Vivi asked. Aira nodded "I just looked, and she wasn't in her office" Aira told them. "Those damn jerks! I'll take them all out for kidnapping the master!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura headed out of the guild high speed, making the black ice break. "Wait, Sakura!" Casey called. "Aww, Dammit! With her acting like that she will be great for Natsu" Casey sighs to himself while scratching the back of his head. Casey walked back into the guild "I guess its our time to strike back" A man with black hair and icy blue eyes with his bangs covering the left side of his face. He was wearing a black cloak and black pants with a turquoise scarf around his neck and black shoes, announced. "You're right about that, Snow" Cruz agreed. "Alright then lets go!" Vivi said as we headed to their guild. Once they got there they barged in. "Raven's Moon has come calling!" Casey shouted "It's them!" Shouted a Bladed Wolves member as the two guilds collided, everyone started fighting. "Universe Magic: Star Cannon!" Vivi knocks out her targets. "Where are you Alexander? Come and fight me!" Casey shouted.

Casey went up the stairs and heard the rest of his guild mates fighting. Carter was right beside him. "You sure you want to do this, Casey?" Carter asked "That bastard has to pay for what he did to the guild and i am the only one who can defeat him." Casey replied. "Looking for me?" A voice asked Casey turned and saw a man with dark blue hair and a black cloak "You finally came out of hiding, Alexander Sawyer..." Casey said. Alexander smirked evilly.

"I've been waiting for you, Casey Hyodo, The Ice Dragon Slayer..."

* * *

 **A/N: I really am sorry that this chapter is short! But this arc will be pretty short so the long chapters might have to wait until the GMG arc and so on**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	5. Ice Dragon vs Ice God (BW Arc)

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long. I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter. But with school coming up in just two weeks i haven't been able to update much of this story. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also please check the new poll on my profile!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairytail.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Casey could hear his guild mates fighting downstairs. He faced Alexander. "Where is Sakura?" Casey asked. Alexander smirked. Then a projection of Sakura went in front of him. She was tied up and there was a cloth in her mouth. "Casey!" Sakura mumbled. "Sakura!" Casey yelled. Casey rushed up to her but when he did, the projection disappeared. He could hear Alexander laughing behind him. "Oh man! That was priceless! You should have seen the look on your face!" Alexander laughed. Casey clenched his fist. "Damn you. Damn you!" Casey shouted, tears coming down his face. He turned around. "Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!" Casey made the first move. But Alexander easily dodged. "Ice God's Hammer!" A hammer made of black ice appeared over Casey's head. "Casey, look out!" Carter warned. Casey dodged the hammer just in time. "Ice God's Bellow!" Alexander lets out a blast of black ice from his mouth. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" Casey lets out a blast of blue ice shards from his mouth as well. The magic combined and created a large explosion. _"I need to finish this so i can rescue Sakura..."_ Casey thought. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" Casey shouted. "I'm dead!" Alexander exclaimed. "Ice Attack!" Casey lets out numerous ice arrows from his palm creating smoke. When the smoke finally disappeared, Alexander was on the ground, out cold.

Casey walked over to him. "Alright you bastard! You're going to tell me where you're keeping Sakura!" He demanded holding onto Alexander's cloak. Casey dropped him on the floor after he told him where Sakura was. "Are you sure this is where she is?" Carter asked. "Yeah, this is where Alexander told me where she was." Casey answered. They stopped at a dungeon door. "Sakura I'm coming!" Casey shouted as he stepped back and kicked the door open. He finds Sakura passed out and hand cuffed. "Dammit Sakura. You just had to be stupid and go on a rampage." Casey muttered as he uses his ice to break the hand cuffs. Sakura falls over and Casey catches her. "Casey you know you can wake her up now." Carter informed. "Hold on I'm enjoying this while it lasts." Casey answered. Carter sighed. "Just do it so we can be on our way!" Carter shouted. "Okay. Okay!" Casey replied as he sat Sakura up and touched her cheek with his hand. Ice came from his hand. Instantly, Sakura woke up. "That's cold!" Sakura exclaimed, rubbing her cheek. Casey chuckled. "Don't do that ever again!" Sakura shouted. "I had to wake you up somehow." Casey told her. "By freezing me?" Sakura angrily shouted. Casey rolled his eyes. "Let's just find the master." Casey suggested. Sakura nodded and they headed out of the dungeon.

Casey and Sakura walked through the dungeon. "I think i see Master Ailey!" Sakura announced. We walked to the farthest dungeon. "Master Ailey! We are coming!" Casey shouted as he stepped back and kicked the dungeon door open just like he did when he recured Sakura. "Master Ailey!" Sakura rushed up to her. Master Ailey had injuries all over her body. "Casey, do you think you can heal her?" Sakura asked. Casey nodded. "I can." He replied. He placed his hands over Master Ailey's body. A blue light came from his hands. After a short time, the blue light from Casey's hands disappeared as he passed out. "Casey!" Sakura shouted. "That idiot, he knows what that does to him." Carter muttered. Casey opened his eyes and sat up. "I'm fine, I just passed out." Casey said. Master Ailey finally woke up. "Casey. Sakura." She mumbled. "Master! Are you alright?" Sakura asked. "I'm fine thanks to Casey." Master Ailey replied.

"I have to fight Yasha." Master Ailey continued. Casey and Sakura were shocked. "B-But Master...!" Sakura started to protest. "No buts child, defeating Yasha is the only way that this war will come to an end." She continued. Sakura sighed as the Master walked past her. "There's nothing we can do, Sakura..." Casey told her. "She's gonna get herself killed!" Sakura shouted and started crying. Casey held Sakura close to him. "Don't worry Sakura. She's doing this for her guild." Casey said.

 _"Please come out alive Master..."_

* * *

 **A/N: Again another short chapter, but like i said in the last chapter this is quite a short arc**

 **Anyways, I'm starting to do pairings so tell me what pairings you guys like**

 **Casey x Sakura**

 **or**

 **Alexander x Sakura?**

 **Please let me know!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	6. Casey & Sakura vs Tsuki & Gen (BW Arc)

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long! (again) I'll be starting high school Tuesday so i wont be able to upload as much. Also i do not own the image, i got it off google images, but its just a picture of what the Raven's Moon guild mark looks like. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

"Why don't we just help the Master?!" Sakura complained. Casey sighed. This was all he heard from Sakura. "She wanted to do it alone, Sakura." Casey replied. Sakura sighed. "Well Well, if it isn't a couple of Ravens." A voice said behind them. Casey and Sakura spun around and found two girls behind them. One girl had dark brown hair with silver highlights and had silver contacts. She wore a black sailor school uniform, black stockings, high-heeled ankle boots, and a silver ribbon in her hair. her companion had black hair and green eyes. She wore a purple tank top and a black skirt with wooden heels and silver keys hanging from her waist. "Tsuki, i think we should handle these Ravens." Her companion snarled. Tsuki chuckled. "Sounds like a plan, Gen." She said. Both Sakura and Casey got into a fighting stance. Gen got out a silver key. "Open, Gate of the Lynx constellation! Lila!" Gen shouted as a girl with blonde hair with black cat ears and a silver dress came out of the gate. "I'll handle Tsuki, you handle Gen." Casey said. "You always get all the fun!" Sakura shouted. Casey sweat dropped. "Think about it, Sakura. You're a God Slayer shes a Celestial wizard." Casey pointed out.

Carter chuckled. "More like he wants to protect you." Carter said. "Because he has this huge cr-" Casey frozed his partner before he could say anymore. Sakura smiled. Then she covered her hand with black flames. "Alright! I'll burn that Celestial chick to ashes!" She exclaimed. Casey sighed of relief. _"Thank goodness she didn't pay any attention to Carter..."_ He thought. "Fire God's Bellow!" Sakura let out a blast of black flames as Lila disappeared. Casey was facing Tsuki. "Why aren't you cute?" Tsuki commented. "Too bad i have to defeat you." Tsuki ran towards Casey and slashed her sword at him, but Casey blocked it with his sword. "Oh? I have to admit Dragon Slayer i didn't see that one coming." Tsuki commented. Casey did a silent 'tch' at her. Tsuki smirked. "Tell me, Dragon Slayer. Do you have a crush on that God Slayer?" She asked. "Maybe i do maybe i dont. Why do you care Sakura's copycat?" Casey insulted. "Copycat?!" Tsuki exclaimed. Meanwhile, Sakura was panting from her fight with Gen.

 _"I'm never gonna win with the rate i'm going."_ She thought. "God Slayer's Secret Art!" Sakura shouted. "Grand Impact!" Sakura sprung into the air and then rocketed down. Her foot landed on the ground, making a fiery explosion. When it disappeared, Gen was on the ground, defeated. Sakura looked over to where Casey was clashing swords with Tsuki. She smiled to herself. Carter was walking up to her. "Looks like someone has a crush~" Carter teased while Sakura's face went pink. Casey grunted as he landed on the ground. "Alright, now you pissed me off!" Casey shouted as he took off his jacket and shirt. **(A/N: I forgot to mention this in his back story, he strips like Gray does but not a lot)** _"Why is he stripping?"_ Tsuki wondered as her heart was beating rapidly. Carter sighed. "You know when Casey gets serious when he starts stripping." He commented. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!" Casey shouted. "Ice Blizzard!" A blizzard appeared and blinded Tsuki. When it disappeared, Tsuki was buried under the snow, defeated.

Casey quickly healed himself as he walked over to Sakura, who was covering her eyes. Casey grabbed his jacket off the ground. "Why are you covering your eyes, Sakura?" Casey asked. "U-Um..." Sakura stuttered. Casey chuckled as he put on his jacket. "You can look now, Sakura." He said as Sakura uncovered her eyes. "Where's your shirt?" She exclaimed. "I decided not to put it on, too much of a hassle." Casey replied as they headed downstairs. They saw they're guild mates as they continued fighting the guild members of Bladed Wolves. Then suddenly, they heard a rumble coming from upstairs.

"It's starting..." Razi commented.

"This is what happens when you make Master Ailey angry." Vivi said.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of Raven's Moon..." Cruz added.

Meanwhile, Master Ailey was glaring at Yasha, black light was surrounding her. "Yasha!" She shouted. Master Yasha smirked. "Ailey, its so nice to see you again." He said. "Why have you done this? Making a pointless war..." Ailey said. "Simple, Ailey. I wanted to take you and your precious children down." Yasha replied.

"Let's end this here and now, Yasha!" Ailey growled.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter is done!**

 **I'll try to update chapter 5 before i start school (which means i would probably have to update it like tomorrow since i start school on Tuesday, I'm going into high school, I'm so nervous!)**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	7. Bladed Wolves Defeated (BW Arc)

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Casey rushed toward where he heard the rumbling. Sakura was following him. "I told you not to follow me, Sakura!" Casey shouted. "Says the one who said the master could handle this herself, and yet you are going to help her!" Sakura shouted back. Casey stopped and turned around to face Sakura. "I just have a bad feeling about this, alright?" He said and continued running. "Why are you coming along anyways?" He added. _"I can't let him know that i like him more than a best friend..."_ Sakura thinks to herself. "You're my best friend, Casey. We always stick together." Sakura lied. Casey grunted. "Just cause we're best friends doesn't mean you have to stick by my side all the time. It's pretty annoying." He coldy said. That's when Sakura snapped. "Fine then! If that's how you feel then i won't help you and i won't stick by your side anymore! I-I thought..." Sakura was holding back tears. "Forget it.." Casey watched as she ran in the other direction. _"That's not how i feel, Sakura..."_ Casey thought as he continued running. "Aren't you gonna apologize to her?" Carter asked as he was flying above him. "I'll do that later, right now i have to save the Master." Casey replied.

"Why don't you just tell her that you have feelings for her." Carter said. Casey sighed. "It's not that easy, Carter. It's pretty obvious she doesn't have the same feelings that i do. If i tell her and she rejects me then i would have just embarrassed myself." Casey explained. _"You don't know how wrong you are, Casey..."_ Carter thinks to himself, remembering what Sakura had told him while Casey was battling Tsuki.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"You have feelings for Casey, do you Sakura?" Carter asked._

 _"Promise you won't tell him?" Sakura said._

 _"I promise." Carter told her._

 _"W-Well, i like Casey and i mean more than a best friend but i don't know if he has the same feelings for me." Sakura admitted._

 _"I can't tell you if he feels the same way, since he is my best friend. But i can tell you to not be afraid to tell him. You never know, maybe he might feel the same way about you." Carter said._

 _Sakura nodded. "Thanks Carter."_

 _(End Flashback)_

Casey and Carter finally arrived to where Ailey and Yasha were fighting. Casey watched as Ailey fell to the ground. "Master!" Casey shouted as he ran towards Master Ailey. "Casey! What are you doing here?" Master Ailey asked. "I came here to help you." Casey looked at Yasha. "And it looks like i came here on time." Ailey sighed. "Casey, go back with the guild. I'll take care of Yasha then we can all go home." Ailey said. "Not a chance, Master. Let me help you." Casey argued. "Alright, Casey." Ailey finally agreed after a moment of silence. "Two on one? Seems fine to me." Yasha smirked. "Shadow God's Bellow!" Yasha shouted. "White God's Bellow!" Ailey let out a blast of black light. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" Casey joined in as he let out a blast of ice shards. The magic collided as it made a huge explosion.

"Ice Dragon's Scythe!" Casey shouted as his right arm turned into a hook as he aimed for Yasha. But Yasha dodged it as he slammed Casey into a wall. "White God's Fist!" Ailey's right fist was covered in black light as she punched Yasha to the ground. "God Slayer's Secret Art!" Ailey shouted. "White Blast!" She aimed a massive blast of black light towards Yasha. When the smoke disappeared, Yasha was on the ground, defeated. "We won..." Casey weakly said. Ailey helped him up. "We sure did."

Ailey helped Casey down the stairs as the guild cheered. "We won!" After they headed back to the guild Casey looked around for a certain someone. "Shouldn't you be resting, Casey? After healing the injured..." Carter said. "I know, Carter. But i am looking for someone right now..." Casey replied. He finally spotted Sakura sitting with Vivi at the bar. Casey walked up to her. Sakura saw him coming up to her and immediately looked away. "Come on, Sakura. You can't stay mad at me forever." Casey informed. Sakura grunted as she ignored him. "She doesn't want to talk to you, Casey." Vivi said as she drank her vanilla tea. "I can see that, Vivi." Casey replied. "Listen, Sakura. I get why your mad at me. I'm sorry for what i said eariler. I want you to stick by my side and i certainly still want you as my best friend." Casey said. Sakura turned to look at him.

"You mean that?" Sakura asked. Casey opened his arms. "I mean it Sakura." He answered. Sakura smiled and hugged him.

"Best friends?" Sakura asked, looking up at him.

"Best friends." Casey said, smiling,

* * *

 **A/N: Blades Wolves is defeated.**

 **I'm gonna have two regular chapters and then its onto the GMG arc!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	8. New Guild Members

**A/N: Next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

After the war with Bladed Wolves, everything seemed to go back to normal. A few of the other legal guilds helped out, including Sabertooth, mostly because they didn't want to ruin their reputation by not helping out when all of the other legal guilds did. Everyone was doing their normal thing in the guild hall when Master Ailey appeared over the railing. "Everyone! We have two new guild members!" She announced. Casey was sitting with Sakura, Razi, and Carter. "Wonder who they are?" Razi wondered out loud. "Beats me." Casey said with his hands behind his head. "I hope they are strong, I'm gonna challenge them to a fight!" Sakura exclaimed with both of her hands covered in black flames. "Natsu #2, i swear..." Casey muttered as Carter sweat dropped. That's when Casey noticed a familar guy with dark blue hair and a familar girl with dark brown hair and silver highlights. He stood up with his fist covered in ice when he realized who it was. "Oh, hell no!" Casey shouted when he saw Alexander and Tsuki. "Master! Why did you let them join?" Sakura said. "They explained to me that they wanted to join our guild since Bladed Wolves is now disbanded." Ailey explained.

Alexander hopped down from the railing with Tsuki following him. A blue Raven's Moon guild mark was on his right shoulder. "What's wrong? Afraid i'll steal your girl?" Alexander asked. **(A/N: EVERYBODY WANNA STEAL MY GIRL! EVERYBODY WANTS TO TAKE HER HEART AWAY! Sorry i had too XD)** Razi and Carter chuckled at this comment. "She's not my girlfriend, ice prick!" Casey shouted. "Your insulting yourself, stripper. Since you know, you use the same type of magic as i do." Alexander said. That's when something within Casey snapped. "I do not strip! It was that one time!" Casey yelled. Alexander chuckled. "What are you laughing at?! You wanna fight?" Casey said. Alexander and Casey started fighting in the middle of the guild hall. "I should have seen that one coming..." Razi commented as he sweat dropped. "Looks like Casey has a new rival." Carter added. Sakura glared at Tsuki. "Sorry, but i'll be the one to steal Casey's heart." Tsuki said. Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "You wish." She growled. "Well, i was the one who saw him shirtless." Tsuki reminded her. "You're starting to piss me off." Sakura said. "Stop fighting you two! You'll destroy the guild hall!" Aira shouted. Immediately, Casey and Alexander stopped fighting, but they were still glaring at each other.

"Let's go on a job." Razi announced as they went over to the request board. "There's barely any requests!" Sakura shouted. "Cilents must be asking other guilds for help, they know we just got out of a war." Casey said. Alexander appeared behind Sakura, almost scaring her a bit. Alexander wrapped his arms around Sakura. "What do you say we got out on a job alone? We're both God Slayers after all..." Alexander asked. Casey did a silent 'tch' at him. "Get lost, loser! She doesn't like you!" Casey informed as he kicked Alexander across the guild hall. Sakura giggled. "You're so cute when your jealous." Sakura commented as Casey blushed. Razi and Carter were staring at them. "I ship it." Razi and Carter both said. Team Wolves Spirit picked a job and headed out of the guild to the train station. "D-Do we really have to ride this?" Casey asked as he looked at the train. "Unless you want to walk to Oak Town. Then we have too." Razi answered. They boarded the train and immediately Casey's motion sickness kicked in.

"Let me off..." Casey moaned, trying not to throw up. "This happens everytime..." Razi said. Sakura moved Casey's head onto her lap as she stroked his hair. "You can't help it if he is a Dragon Slayer." Sakura informed. Razi just grunted he and Carter watched as Sakura continued stroking Casey's hair as he groaned from his motion sickness. _"We have to get those two together..."_ Razi and Carter both thought. They finally arrived at Oak Town and started walking around town. "So apparently we have to search for a gang of men who are selling girls into slavery.." Razi said. Almost on cue, an explosion was heard and citizens were screaming. "Let's go!" Casey said as they started running towards the explosion. The team saw a bunch of men pinning down girls or shoving them into a wagon. That's when one of the men noticed the team. "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"We're the guild that's gonna destroy you!" Sakura answered. The man chuckled. "You hear that guys? This legal guild is gonna destroy us." His men laughed. "Hey I know that emblem! It's the guild Raven's Moon!" One of his men exclaimed, noticing Razi's purple guild mark on his forehead. "Oh? You mean the new guild? if they're new then it wont be so hard to beat them!" The leader exclaimed. Razi smirked. "Don't underestimate us." He said. Casey looked at Sakura who was getting ready to fight. "Don't die on me." Casey muttered. Sakura looked at him, confused. "What was that?" She asked. Casey turned away. "U-Um, nothing..." He replied. "Are you two done?" Razi asked. "Moonlight Magic: Midnight Palm!" Razi makes the first move, punching his target.

"Fire God's Bellow!" Sakura shouted, knocking out most of the men, leaving only the leader. "Now, Casey!" Sakura called. "Here it goes! Ice Dragon's Prison!" A Magic Circle appeared over the leader as a prison made of ice captured him. Casey landed perfectly on the ground. "Alright, lets collect our reward and head back to the guild." Sakura said as they headed out. However, a certain Lightning Devil Slayer watched the whole battle.

"So that's Raven's Moon, huh?" She said to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 6 is done!**

 **One more chapter to go and its onto the GMG arc.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	9. The Date

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

"Nothing to do!" Sakura complained with her head on the table. "Why don't you go on a job with Casey?" Cruz suggested. Sakura sighed. "He and Carter are out on an S-Class job with Vivi and Claire." Sakura responded. "How about Razi?" Cruz asked. "I would ask him, but jobs aren't fun without Casey around." She replied. Cruz chuckled. "You love him don't you?" Cruz said. "W-What gave it away?" Sakura asked. "It pretty obvious, Sakura. The whole guild knows you have a thing for him." Cruz looks at Alexander who was sitting with Tsuki. "Though i think a certain Ice God Slayer has a thing for you too." He added. Sakura sighed as she sat up. "I don't like Alexander, I mean sure we are both God Slayers but i just don't like him like that." Sakura said. Alexander muttered something to Tsuki and walked towards Sakura. "So, Sakura. Where's that Dragon Slayer that you usually stick too?" Alexander asked. "One, he has a name and its Casey and two he is out on a job." Sakura replied. Alexander smirked. "That's perfect then." Alexander said as he tried to kiss Sakura. That's when he got thrown back by ice. Sakura smiled when she saw Casey with Vivi, Claire, and Carter behind him. "Welcome back, Casey." Sakura said.

"Don't even think about laying a hand on Sakura." Casey growled. Alexander stood up. "It's not like she's your girlfriend." Alexander pointed out. Casey continued to glare at him as he sat down beside Vivi and Claire. "So, when are you asking her?" Vivi asked. Casey raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" He replied, confused. "When are you asking Sakura on a date, idiot." Vivi said. "W-Well, I don't know yet." Casey stuttered. Vivi sighed. "You have to get to her first before Alexander does." Vivi informed. Casey nodded. "Alright, I'll ask her right now." Casey walked up to Sakura. "S-Sakura?" Casey stuttered as Sakura turned around. "Yeah, Case?" Sakura said. Casey was now trembling. "D-Do you wanna go on a date with M-Me?" Casey stuttered again. "Speak up Case, i don't have Dragon Slayer hearing like you do." Sakura reminded him. "Do you wanna go on a date with me?" Casey asked more clearly. Sakura blushed. "I would love too." Sakura replied. "Great. How about tonight? I'll pick you up at 6" Casey said. Sakura nodded. "Sounds good." She said.

 **Timeskip: Casey's apartment, 5:30pm**

Casey sighed as he looked through his closet of what to wear. "Dammit! None of these look good!" Casey said as he scratched the back of his head. He picked up his phone. "Vivi! I need you here ASAP! I don't care if your about to go on a job with Claire, help me pick out something!" Casey shouted and hung up. He ran his fingers through his hair. "You don't have to be so stressed out, Casey." Carter informed. "I'm nervous, Carter! My first date with Sakura! And you're telling me not to be stressed out?!" Casey shouted. Carter sighed. Casey heard a knock on the door as he went to answer it. "Took you long enough, Vivi!" Casey said as they headed upstairs. Vivi looked at his closet. Then Vivi started pulling out clothes putting the not okay ones in a pile. She finally came across a black suit with black dress pants. She tossed them to Casey. "Put this on." Vivi said. "Thanks, Vivi! You're a lifesaver!" Casey exclaimed. As Vivi left Casey put on the suit and dress pants with a light blue tie.

"Carter, are you alright going to the guild alone?" Casey asked. Carter nodded. "I'll just hang around with Razi." Carter replied. They headed out of the apartment. Carter went to the direction of the guild while Casey went to the direction where Sakura's apartment was located in. I finally arrived at Sakura's apartment and took a deep breath. I knocked on her door and waited. After a few moments of waiting, Sakura finally came to the door. She wore a red cocktail dress with a cropped white jacket, she also had a brown belt with a silver buckle around her waist. Her hair was tied up with red ribbon as usual. "S-Sakura! Y-You look..." Casey stuttered. Sakura smiled. "Shall we get going?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah, let's go." Casey replied as they started walking to the nearby wizard bar.

When they walked there they sat down at the bar and Casey ordered two drinks for him and Sakura. "You find a wizard bar romantic, Case?" Sakura asked as she giggled. Casey sighed. "I didn't feel like getting motion sickness on the train to Haregon **(A/N: I think thats how you spell it?)** to go to 8-Island so i just decided to come here instead." Casey answered. We got our drinks as we sat in silence. Casey knew that with Carter's big mouth, his date with Sakura will be spread throughout the guild by tomorrow. Everyone was gonna ask if he asked Sakura to be his girlfriend. _"What if she likes Alexander instead of me? They're both God Slayers after all. She would surely want to date someone who has the same type of magic as her, right?"_ Casey thinks to himself. He sighed to himself. _"I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask."_ Casey thought. He turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, how long have we known each other?" Casey asked. Sakura thought for a moment. "Ever since i joined the guild, why do you ask?" She replied. "W-Well, there's this question that i have been meaning to ask you for a long time. I've just been afraid of you rejecting me." Casey said. "What's the question?" Sakura asked. Casey took a deep breath. There was no turning back now.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! You have to wait for Sakura's response in the next chapter!**

 **Also, I'm sorry for the slow updates. I started school this week so the updates will be slow. Hope you all understand that.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	10. S-Class Promotion Trial

**A/N: Guys please help me! My friend got me addicted to BTS and i cant stop listening to them! Ahhh! Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Casey asked. Sakura was shocked by this question. She couldn't believe it. She didn't expect this from Casey until later. What should she say? "Yes." Sakura finally replied. Casey sighed of relief as he hugged Sakura. "We better get back to the guild. I'm sure everyone would want to know what happened." Sakura said as they walked back to their apartments. Casey got dressed in his normal clothes and walked with Sakura to the guild. (holding hands of course, squee!) They walked into the guild. Immediately, Alexander spotted Sakura and rushed over to her. "Sakura! Where were you?" Alexander asked. Casey glared at him. "Back off of _my_ girlfriend, Alexander." Casey informed. Alexander stopped and looked at their hands. He started crying a waterfall. "Sakura, how could you do this to me? I thought we had something between each other!" Alexander said. Sakura smiled innocently. "Sorry, Alexander. But i love Case more." Sakura informed. Casey kissed her on the cheek as they walked toward the bar and sat down next to Vivi. "You finally did it, Casey." Vivi said. Casey nodded. "Couldn't have done it without you, Vivi." Casey said. This made Vivi smile.

Casey could tell that she was looking at someone, that someone being Claire. "You know, Vivi. Why don't you just ask her out?" Casey asked. "I don't know what you're talking about." Vivi said as she sipped her vanilla tea. Casey chuckled. "Don't play dumb with me, Vivi. I know you like Claire." Casey said. "I do, okay? I just don't know if she likes me back..." Vivi trailed off. Casey shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to ask her out." Casey said. Vivi sighed. "I'm going to go on a job." Vivi claimed as she got up and headed upstairs which was for S-Class wizards only. Sakura kissed Casey's cheek as she sat down next to him. "Give her some time, Case. Claire might not even like her. She just doesn't want to be rejected." Sakura pointed out. Casey nodded. "I guess you're right, Sakura." He said. He followed Vivi and Claire up the stairs where the Master was.

Suddenly, Master Ailey appeared over the railing with Casey, Vivi, Claire, Snow, and Aira behind her. "Listen up you brats! As you know, It's that time of year again where there will be a new S-Class wizard." She announced. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at their master. "Sadly, there will only be one winner. Now to announce the participants!" Master Ailey continued.

"Sakura Rio!"

Sakura covered her fists with black flames. "Oh yeah! I'm finally gonna become S-Class!" She exclaimed.

Casey smirked. "If this year is gonna be exactly like last year you won't have your luck if you fight against me."

"Razi!"

"Huh?" Razi said.

"Cruz Santos!"

Cruz looks up when he hears his name called.

"Alexander Sawyer!"

"What?!" Casey exclaimed.

"Him?!" Carter added.

Alexander just smirked at them.

"Tsuki Rio!"

"W-Why her?" Casey muttered.

Tsuki blew kisses towards him while Casey made a disgusted look.

"Those are the participants that will be participating!" Master Ailey announced. The guild cheered for them. "This year you will have to defeat a current S-Class wizard in order to pass." Master Ailey continued. "K-Knew it..." Cruz muttered. "Out of all the Dragon Slayers that we have i would have to say Casey is the strongest one." Razi said. "It'll be tough to beat him." Cruz sighed. Casey smiled innocently. "Come on you two, don't be like that." He said. "Now, the matchups are: Vivi versus Razi, Claire versus Cruz, Alexander versus Snow, Tsuki versus Aira, and Sakura versus Casey!" Master Ailey finished. Everyone started whispering when they heard who Sakura was partnered with to defeat.

"Going against Casey..."

"I feel bad for her..."

"Do you think she has a chance?"

"Well her and Casey are dating now, maybe Casey will hold back and let her win."

Casey was staring at Sakura. "Just cause we are dating doesn't mean i'll hold back." Casey informed. Sakura smirked. "I'm not holding back either." She said. "Let the matches, begin!" Master Ailey called once they were outside the building. "Ice Dragon's Arrows!" Casey shouted as ice arrows aimed for Sakura. "Fire God's Flaming Arc!" Sakura yelled. Casey dodged it. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" Casey lets out a blast of blue ice shards from his mouth. "Fire God's Bellow!" Sakura counter attacks it, making a huge explosion. Sakura puts her hands on her knees as she pants. Casey did the same as well. "Don't tell me you're giving up already, Sakura?" Casey teased. Sakura looked up and smiled. "You wish." She said. "God Slayer's Secret Art!" Sakura shouted. "Pheonix Peak!" Rockets aimed at Casey with wings of flame spreading out behind Sakura.

It caused another huge smoky explosion, when it disappeared, Casey was found on the ground, defeated. Which shocked most of the guild members.

"Holy crap, she beat Casey?"

"No one has ever done that before..."

Master Ailey walked towards Sakura. "With the other participants defeated, I proudly announce Sakura Rio, our new S-Class wizard!" Master Ailey announced as she raised Sakura's hand in the air. The guild cheered.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is finally out! Sorry that it took so long.**

 **But you know, school's getting in the way of my updates *sighs***

 **Also, i lied, writing this chapter made me think of another arc. You guys remember the Lightning Devil Slayer in the last chapter? Well, she's pretty important in the next chapter**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	11. A New Enemy (Sister's Revenge Arc)

**A/N: I'm thinking about making another OC guild story. But i don't know. What do you guys think? Should i or should i not? Also, sorry that this chapter is super late! I have been gone for a week and i have been busy catching up on missing work for school. Please don't kill me! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

The Lightning Devil Slayer walked in the town of Nightshade. Both her and her companions had hoods over their heads. "You sure you saw the target in Oak Town?" A woman said. The Devil Slayer smirked. "I'm sure, they were from my sister's guild alright." She replied. "Those Ravens won't know what's coming to them. I'll finally get revenge for them destroying Bladed Wolves." A familar voice spoke up. "You did the right thing, teaming up with Alyssa, Gen. She'll make sure you get revenge." A boy who was about 15 years old informed. "I hope so, Seth." Gen replied. The Lighting Devil Slayer, now known as Alyssa, chuckled. "A certain Dragon Slayer in the guild has caught my attention. He is the strongest S-Class wizard in Raven's Moon. We will capture him and most importantly, we will make him hate Raven's Moon..." She announced.

Meanwhile, back at Raven's Moon. Casey looks for Sakura. He finally spots Sakura at the bar counter. "Guess who?" Casey asked as he covered Sakura's eyes. She smiled. "Hi, Case." She replied. Casey uncovered her eyes and sat down next to her. "Do you-" Casey was cut off by Alexander. "What do you say we go out on a job, Sakura?" Alexander asked."No thanks..." Sakura muttered. "You're so mean to me, Sakura!" Alexander cried anime tears. Casey rolled his eyes. "When are you gonna get that Sakura doesn't like you through your stupid head?!" Casey shouted. Once again, the two ice wizards began fighting again. Sakura sighed as she watched the two fight. "You should be flattered that they are fighting over you." Razi commented. "I would be. But do they have to fight all the time?" Sakura said.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck between Alexander and Casey. "Stop fighting you two!" A man with blonde hair and icy blue eyes, shouted. He was wearing a white cloak, tan pants, and combat boots, his black Raven's Moon emblem was on the left side of his waist."You want some too, lightning rod?!" Alexander shouted back. "Watch where your throwing your lightning bolts, Kyle!" Casey shouted as well. "You're lucky that missed you. The next one won't." The man, now known as Kyle, informed. Kyle was the Lightning Dragon Slayer, taught by the Lightning Dragon Damini. He joined Raven's Moon after Lilith, the Galaxy Dragon Slayer, and her Exceed left to join another guild. Sakura chuckled.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Then, the guild doors opened and three people walked in. Tsuki noticed something familar about the girl on the left. "Where's your master?" The leader asked. "What the hell do you want with our master?!" Sakura shouted. "It's important." The boy next to her informed. "She's in her office." Razi told them. "Thank you." The leader said and she went upstairs with her companions following right behind her. "Dammit Razi, you weren't suppose to tell her!" Casey shouted. "Let's just wait and see what happens." Cruz said. The whole guild waited for a moment in silence. Then, there was a huge explosion coming from upstairs."That's my cue!" Casey shouted as he rushed upstairs with Sakura following him. "Sakura stay downstairs!" Casey ordered. "No way in hell! I'm coming with you!" Sakura declared. "God you're so stubborn..." Casey muttered to himself."I heard that!" Sakura shouted angrily. Once they got to the master's office, Casey kicked the door open.

They found their master on the ground, injured. "What did you do to our master?!" Casey shouted. Alyssa turned and looked at Casey and Sakura. "Casey. Sakura. Run!" Ailey shouted. Purple lightning struck down, aiming for Sakura. "Sakura, look out!" Casey shouted and pushed Sakura out of the way, making the lightning bolt hit him instead. Casey fell to the ground, unconscious. Sakura got up and noticed Casey on the ground faced down with his hair covering his face. "Case!" Sakura shouted. That's when Seth noticed Casey laying on the ground, still unconscious. "Alyssa, that's the Dragon Slayer that heals..." Seth informed. Alyssa turned around shocked to see that Seth was right. "The King of Ice..." Alyssa muttered. She walks over to Casey and throws him over her shoulder and walks out, with Seth and Gen following her

Sakura weakly got up. Flashbacks of how many times Casey has saved her, on missions and during the war with Bladed Wolves. She shreds a tear. "What do they want with him?" Sakura asked the master. Master Ailey weakly got up. "I don't know what my sister's plans are, but i can tell whatever they want with Casey is either to heal someone, or something far more worse." Ailey replied. Sakura clenched her fist, more tears roll down her cheeks.

 _"You saved me so many times, Case. Now let me save you..."_

* * *

Elsewhere, Alyssa throws Casey into a cell. "You sure he's gonna heal Master Yasha?" Gen asked. Alyssa smirked."His healing is powerful. And so is his magic. With him on our side, we'll finally be able to take down Raven's Moon..." Alyssa informed. Seth snorted. "Yeah, right. You expect him to just willingly hurt his guild mates? Much less that girlfriend of his?" Seth asked. "Of course not. We just have to fix him so that he will do it..." Alyssa replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally got this chapter out!**

 **Once again, guys, sorry about the lateness.**

 **Also, if your OC was Lilith, i'm sorry that i made her leave the guild, i just couldn't find a place for her in the story. Please don't kill me if she was your OC.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	12. Yasha's Back (Sister's Revenge Arc)

**A/N: Hey, lovelies! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

Casey blinked open his eyes to find that he is in a cell. "Dammit, what the hell happened?" Casey wondered. He looked around. "And why am i always the one getting kidnapped?!" Casey shouted angrily. "Oh, i see you're finally awake." I looked up to see Alyssa, Seth, and Gen. "Who are you? And what the hell do you want with me?" Casey shouted. "I'm Alyssa, The Lightning Devil Slayer, I'm also Ailey's sister." The Devil Slayer introduced herself. "This is Seth Apollo, The Sun Dragon Slayer." She said as she pointed to a boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. "And Gen, A Celestial Wizard and a former member of Bladed Wolves, but i suppose you already know that." Alyssa informed. "As for what we want with you. We need you to heal someone." Alyssa finished. Seth bought a coffin and Alyssa opened it. Casey was shocked. "Master Yasha? What's he doing here?" Casey asked.

Master Yasha was covered in ice shards on his face and arms. His eyes were closed and there was a padlock on him. "He is in what we call a half-dead state. Though he is not totally dead, we need you to heal him." Alyssa explained. Casey looked at Yasha. "I won't do it." Casey said. "What?" Alyssa said. "I said i won't do it!" Casey shouted, with his bangs covering his face. "You don't know what he did to my guild, you don't know what he did to Master Ailey..." Casey muttered. Tears were streaming down his face. "Master Ailey was like a mother to me. She saved me from being kidnapped by a gang of men who used boys for their own personal needs." Ice was coming from Casey's body. "Do you think i would just betray her like that?! Or betray anyone who is like family to me?!" He yelled. He threw Alyssa, Seth, and Gen back with his magic.

Seth got up, holding his right arm. "Damn, he's more powerful than i thought..." Seth muttered. Alyssa got up as well. "You're right on that one." She said. Then she got an idea. She walked up to Casey and lifted his chin up. "You would heal Yasha if your girlfriend was involved." Alyssa smirked. "Leave Sakura out of this you witch!" Casey declared. Alyssa laughed. "Gen, follow that God Slayer around everywhere she goes. If i don't get the King of Ice to agree then kill her." Alyssa ordered. Gen nodded and vanished under her cloak. Casey looked at her angrily. "Now, I'll ask you again, heal Yasha or i'll give the signal to Gen to kill that girlfriend of yours." Alyssa said. _"It looks like i got no choice..."_ Casey thought. He sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. Just don't hurt Sakura." Casey said. Alyssa stood up and smiled. "Good. Seth, unchain him." Alyssa ordered. Seth nodded and unchained Casey.

Casey walked over to the coffin and looked at Yasha. He sighed again and then a light blue glow came from his hands. The ice as well as the injuries disappeared from Yasha's body. The light blue glow disappeared from Casey's hands as he stumbled backwards. As he fell to the ground, he could hear Carter's voice in his head. _"You idiot! You know what that does to you!"_ Carter's voice rang in his head. Casey fell to the ground, tears were streaming down his face.

 _"I'm sorry, everyone..."_

Back at Raven's Moon, everyone was sitting at the tables, silently wondering why Alyssa and her friends took Casey. Suddenly, a fist slammed onto the bar counter, making everyone in the guild jump. They turned around to see Vivi, and she looked pissed. "Dammit! What are we doing sitting around? Let's go find those bastards that took Casey and show them not to mess with us!" Vivi shouted. _"Vivi..."_ Sakura thought. She knew that Vivi was Casey's best friend. "Why should we care what happens to him? He got himself into this mess, let him take care of himself." Alexander commented. That's when Sakura snapped. But before she could reach him, she saw white wings and then Alexander got thrown to the wall. "What the hell was that for, cat?!" Alexander shouted. Carter was looking down at him, angrily. "You clearly haven't been in this guild long enough to know what family means, Casey is our friend, though you may not care about him the rest of us do! So quit acting like jerk and help us figure out a way to save him!" Carter yelled.

The guild was shocked as they saw tears coming down Carter's face. Sakura smiled at Carter's statement. _"Carter actually cares for Case...Though he may not act like it, he really does love his best friend."_ Sakura thought. "Everyone here has been saved by Casey at least once, He's helped all of us. So please, let's return that favor to him and save him!" Carter sobbed. "Carter's right." A voice said. Everyone turned to see Razi standing up. "Casey has been with us for who knows how long. He's the co-founder of our guild. We need to do everything we can to bring him back home." Razi said. "What do you think, Master?" Claire asked. Everyone turned to Master Ailey, who had bandages wrapped around her. She thought for a moment, then she nodded.

"I think i might have an idea of where he might be..." She said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Yasha was waking up from his slumber. Yasha stepped out of the coffin and looked at Alyssa, Seth, and Gen who were bowing to him. "Welcome back, Master Yasha..." Gen said. Yasha nodded in reply to her, then looked around. "Where is Alexander and Tsuki?" Yasha asked. Gen snorted. "Those traitors joined Raven's Moon. They are not on our side anymore." Gen replied. "And you two are?" Yasha asked Seth and Alyssa. "Alyssa Aileen, The Lightning Devil Slayer. I am here to help you." Alyssa replied. "Seth Apollo, The Sun Dragon Slayer. I am here to help as well." Seth said. Yasha then looked down at Casey, who was unconscious. "Is this the Raven that healed me?" Yasha asked. "Yes, I was going to take him back to the dungeons and use him as bait to lure the Ravens out." Alyssa responded.

"No. I have a better idea..." Yasha said as he smirked. He walked over to Casey and put his hand on his forehead. Yasha digged right into Casey's memories to the beginning where Ailey saved him from the gang of men. He switched it so that he was the one who saved him. When Casey asked Sakura to be his girlfriend, Yasha switched it so that Sakura was trying to kill him instead. Then, he removed his hand.

"He should be waking up soon. When he does, Raven's Moon will have a big surprise in store for them..." Yasha said.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is finally out!**

 **Please don't be mad at me for making Casey evil, i had this idea of having an arc where Casey is evil and all that shit when i was writing the S-Class Promotion Trial.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	13. Casey? (Sister's Revenge Arc)

**A/N: Hey, lovelies. Here is chapter eleven! This is when they rescue Casey and then find out that he's turned evil. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

"You sure this is where he is at?" Tsuki asked. Everyone was looking at an abandoned hospital. Master Ailey nodded. "I'm sure, this looks like a place Alyssa would hide him in." Master Ailey replied. Everyone followed their Master inside. They took a look around. "Is anyone else cold?" Tsuki asked, shivering. "I'm not." Alexander replied. "Me either." Sakura added. "I wasn't asking you two!" Tsuki shouted. "Hmm, Tsuki is right though, it is quite cold." Master Ailey said. "Think it might be Casey?" Razi asked. "No doubt about it, Casey is powerful enough where he can make other people shiver." Carter was the one who replied. They all went upstairs where the rooms were. "Guys, the cold is coming from that door." Kyle informed, pointing to the door that was at the far right. Everyone ran to the door as Sakura tried to pull it open. "It's stuck." Sakura said. Alexander came up. "Stand back." Alexander said. Everyone stood back as Alexander kicked the door open. "Gotta owe it to Casey to teach me that." Alexander commented.

Inside the room, they found Casey frozen in ice. "Case!" Sakura shouted running up to him. The ice started melting as Casey started falling but Sakura caught him. "Thank goodness your alright, Case." Sakura sobbed. At this point she didn't care if Casey was cold, all she wanted was to hug him. Ice started coming from Casey's body. Razi noticed it right away that something was different about Casey. "Sakura, look out!" Razi shouted. Carter picked up Sakura and flew her up in the air. Alexander blocked the attack with a shield made of black ice. "What the hell was that?" Aira commented. "No clue. But something about Casey is different." Alexander said. When the explosion disappeared, Casey stood in front of them with his arms crossed, glaring at them. "What fools, you've fallen right into Yasha's trap." Casey snarled. "Master Yasha? He's back?" Alexander questioned. "It can't be...!" Tsuki exclaimed. "You better believe it." A voice said. Everyone turned to see Yasha with Alyssa, Seth, and Gen behind him.

Casey walked over to stand beside Yasha. "Good work, Casey." Yasha complimented. Casey chuckled. "It was your idea, Yasha..." Casey said. "Case?" Sakura muttered. Razi pulled her back. "That's not Casey, It's someone else..." Razi muttered. "I think we should have Casey figure out what to do with them." Seth commented. Yasha nodded. "Alright, We'll be here in case you need backup, Casey." Yasha said. "Wait. Gen, stay with me." Casey ordered. Gen blushed and nodded. Casey walked around to face them. "Got any ideas of what i should do with you, Ravens? Perhaps lock this door and make you freeze to death?" Casey said as Gen snickered. "Or maybe i should kill all of you one by one?" Casey continued. He stopped in front of Sakura. "What are you staring at, God Slayer?" Casey coldly asked. "This isn't you, Case. Snap out of it!" Sakura yelled, tears streaming down her face. Casey smirked. "You're right. This isn't me. Because the old me would rather hang out with a bunch of weaklings like you." Casey insulted. Suddenly, black ice came to attack Casey, but Casey made a body shield made of ice, bouncing the attack right back at Alexander.

"Alexander Sawyer, the man who has the same type of element as me. In love with my so called girlfriend." Casey said, staring down at Alexander, who was on the ground. He kneeled down below him. "But now you get to have her. Cause i certainly want nothing to do with her." Casey informed as he stood back up. He walked away as everyone else stood in shock. "Case..." Sakura muttered. A flashback runs in her head.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Dammit Sakura! You screwed up another job again!" Casey yelled._

 _"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Sakura yelled back._

 _"It means you always screw up jobs. Some of us have to pay rent you know!" Casey said._

 _Carter sighed. "It was just one job, Casey..."_

 _"It wasn't just one job, Carter! Ever since we made a team she has been screwing up jobs! Honestly, I think i work better with Vivi and Claire!" Casey glared at Sakura. "At least they don't screw up jobs." He stomps off towards the direction of the guild._

 _Sakura started to follow him, but Razi held her back. "He's not worth it. Give him a chance to cool down." He said. Sakura nodded._

 _(End Flashback)_

Casey stomped his foot on the ground, making Sakura jump out of her thoughts. "What's up with you saying my name?" Casey growled. "Sakura Rio, the Fire God Slayer. The woman who was my best friend who turned into the woman who wanted to kill me." Casey said. Carter snapped out of his thoughts. "You're wrong, Casey! They filled you with lies! Sakura loved you!" Carter shouted. Casey walked over to him. "Carter The Exceed, my best friend and partner. Though to be quite honest, you were never like a best friend or a partner to me. You always tried to boss me around. Why did i even waste my time saving you?" Casey spat. Carter looked up at him. _"Casey..."_ He thought as a flashback of the first day he met Casey ran through his head.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Oh look its a cat." A bandit said. A group of bandits were cornering Carter in an alleyway._

 _"Please don't hurt me." Carter begged._

 _"You know, you don't see Exceeds like him around. They are always with Dragon Slayers. Maybe we can capture this one and he will be a slave for the Boss." Another said._

 _"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" A voice shouted. Carter turned and saw a strange man wearing a gray cloak and a hood over his head. Carter caught a glimpse of white hair under his hood._

 _"Who the hell are you?" A bandit asked._

 _"I'm the guy that's gonna kick your ass!" The stranger replied. Carter watched in awe as the stranger's fist turned to ice. "Ice Dragon's Frozen Fist!" He shouted punching the lead bandit._

 _"This man must be a Dragon Slayer..." Carter thought._

 _"Ice Dragon's Roar!" The man shouted as a blast of ice shards came from his mouth, making a huge explosion. When the explosion disappeared, the bandits were seen on the ground, defeated._

 _The man walked up to Carter, who was still shaking in fear. "Hey, it's alright, buddy. I won't hurt you." The man said, taking off his hood. Carter saw that he had white hair and icy blue eyes._

 _"I'm Casey, an S-Class wizard of the Raven's Moon guild." The man, now known as Casey, introduced himself._

 _"Carter." He said._

 _Casey smiled. "Well, Carter. All the other Dragon Slayers at my guild have Exceeds as partners, so why not be my partner?" He asked._

 _Carter smiled back. "I would like that."_

 _(End Flashback)_

Carter looked up at Casey, who had his arms crossed and glaring at everyone evilly. _"I can't believe that same man that saved me is now turned against us..."_ Carter thinks to himself. He felt a hand on his head. Carter looked up to see Alexander.

"Don't worry, Carter. We'll get Casey back no matter what." Alexander promised. Carter smiled at him.

* * *

 **A/N: See? Alexander is not that bad after all.**

 **The next chapter will probably be mostly of flashbacks of each person in the guild and how they met Casey and Carter gets captured as well.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	14. Flashbacks (Sister's Revenge Arc)

**A/N: Next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter** **Twelve**

"So what are we going to do about Case?" Sakura asked once they were back at the guild hall. Everyone stayed silent until Alexander pounded his fist onto the table, making everyone jump. "Dammit! We gotta get Casey back no matter what!" He shouted. Kyle rolled his eyes. "I thought you hated him, Alexander." Snow pointed out. Alexander sighed. "I hate that ice bastard more than anything. I know i haven't been in the guild long enough to get to know Casey like all of you do. But I do know that you can't have a Raven's Moon without Casey, that's impossible!" Alexander stood up. "If Casey stays evil for good, who will i fight with?" He finished. The guild stayed silent as they stared at him. Each guild member remembering the times of when they met Casey. And that was a memory that Sakura cherished the most.

 _(Sakura's Flashback)_

 _Sakura wandered around in a town called Nightshade. She just stopped by to get some food and supplies. While she was getting supplies she overheard two townspeople talking about a guild called Raven's Moon._

 _"So did you hear about the guild that just opened up? It's good to know that we have a guild in our town now." One of the townspeople said._

 _"I know right? I heard they only have two people at the moment. A Dragon Slayer and the Master. But i can tell you that guild is gonna be strong once they get more recruits." Another replied._

 _"Raven's...Moon?" Sakura thought. She wasn't considering joining a guild. But maybe she should check it out._

 _She tapped on the man's shoulder. "Excuse me, where could i find this Raven's Moon guild?" She asked._

 _"It's located at the end of the town. You can't miss it, it's the extremely large building." The man replied._

 _Sakura said her thanks and headed towards the end of town. When she got there, she stopped at a huge guild building with the words 'Raven's Moon' and a purple flag with moon with a raven in the middle on it on the top of the building. Sakura guessed that it was the guild emblem. She jumped when she heard a voice._

 _"Hey, do you want to join Raven's Moon?"_

 _Sakura turned around to see a boy with short white hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a white jacket, black pants, no shoes, and a light blue scarf. A sword was also on his back._

 _"I was just looking. I overheard some citizens talking about a guild." Sakura replied._

 _"It's only me and the Master at the moment. But Master Ailey is hoping that more wizards will join." The boy said. Sakura blinked at him._

 _"Oh sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Casey. Casey Hyodo. The Ice Dragon Slayer, and also co-founder of Raven's Moon." Casey introduced himself._

 _"Sakura. Sakura Rio. I'm the Fire God Slayer." Sakura said._

 _"So Sakura, what do you say? You wanna join Raven's Moon?" Casey asked, smiling._

 _Sakura smiled back. "Sure!"_

 _(End Flashback)_

A single tear landed down on the bar counter where Sakura was sitting. Vivi noticed her crying. "Hey, Sakura. Is everything okay?" Vivi asked. Sakura wiped her tears away. "Yeah, I'm fine, Vivi. I was just remembering the first time i met Casey..." Sakura replied. Vivi smiled as she sipped her vanilla tea. "I remember when i first met Casey..." Vivi said. Sakura giggled. "Yeah, he was rude to you at first." Sakura stated. Vivi sighed. "He was extremely supportive when i told him that i prefered girls over men. While most of the guild didn't support me." Vivi said. Sakura sighed as well. "Yeah. Until Casey practically frozed them to death." Sakura added. Vivi chuckled. "He was the best friend that i could ask for. I wouldn't replace him with anyone else. He was always there for me when everyone would tease me" She said.

 _(Vivi's Flashback)_

 _Vivi was sitting down at the bar counter as usual. It was nearly a month since she had came out to the guild. Most people accepted it, while others didn't. "What can i get for you, Vivi?" The barmaid smiled at her. "Just the usual please." Vivi answered._

 _The barmaid returned with her vanilla tea. "Thank you, Maria." Vivi said. She looked up at her. "You know, you're really adorable." She complimented._

 _Maria, the barmaid, looked nervous. "U-Uh, I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry." She said as she went to help the next customer._

 _Vivi sighed. She couldn't even compliment girls anymore without them thinking that she was hitting on them._

 _A guild member came up to Vivi and sat down next to her. "So, Vivi. You wanna tell me which girl in the guild you slept with last night?" He asked. Vivi could tell that he was drunk. She said nothing as she continued to sip her vanilla tea._

 _"Answer me, slut!" The guild member shouted, grabbing onto her hair as she screamed in pain. Suddenly, ice came and knocked the man down._

 _Vivi looked up to see Casey. "You wanna tell me why you are messing with her?" Casey growled._

 _The guild member gulped. "C-Casey!"_

 _"Leave her alone, before i turn you to ice." Casey warned with ice coming from his hands. The guild member screamed as he ran away._

 _Vivi smiled. "Thanks, Casey."_

 _"No problem, Vivi. That's what best friends do for each other."_

 _(End Flashback)_

Sakura nodded. "Everyone here has good memories of Case. That's why we need to get him back." She said. Vivi nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Razi bursted into the guild, everyone turned to him. "Razi, what happened?" Master Ailey asked.

"Carter's gone!" Razi announced.

* * *

 **A/N: So there is chapter 12.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	15. Two Kinds Of Ice (Sister's Revenge Arc)

**A/N: Hello my kittens. First of all, I wanna apologize for making this chapter so late. I've been extremely busy with the holidays and catching up on my schoolwork. So as a New Years present, I am giving you a new chapter! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **Thirteen**

"What do you mean he's gone?" Sakura almost shouted. "I mean he just disappeared. I don't know where he went." Razi replied. Sakura couldn't believe this, Carter was really gone. She promised Casey that if anything happened to him, she would protect Carter. "Master! We have to find him!" Sakura yelled. Master Ailey thought for a moment. "Alright, we will go and get Carter back." Master Ailey finally said. Meanwhile, with Casey and Gen, Carter is in a cell. "I'm surprised that you caught your own partner." Gen said. Carter looked up at Casey. He looks back in disgust. "He's not my partner. Just a cat." Casey coldly said. Gen sighed. "Well, Master Yasha will let you decide what to do with him. He's just bait to get the Ravens over here." Gen informed as she walked out. "God, I don't see how Alexander and Tsuki put up with her while they were in Bladed Wolves." Casey commented as he crossed his arms. Carter looked at him, confused. "C-Casey? B-But...!" Carter stuttered. "What? Did you honestly think i turned evil? Yeah right!" Casey laughed. "Guess i owe it to my self-healing ability." Casey added. Carter looked shocked and relieved at the same time.

"But, why did you do those horrible things to us?" Carter asked. Casey looked away in shame. "I had too, I needed to act like i was on their side. I'm sorry for what i did to you, Carter." Casey apologized. Carter sighed. "I know, Casey. But I am not the one you should be apologizing too." Carter informed. "I know. I've done horrible things to Sakura and the guild in general. Their plan was to get rid of my memories of Raven's Moon but it didn't work so i pretended that it worked." Casey said. Suddenly, a fireball was thrown at his head. Casey dodged it and looked up. "Case!" Sakura shouted. "How could you capture your own best friend and partner?" Razi asked. Casey looked at them as he crossed his arms. "What do you want, Ravens?" Casey asked coldly. Everyone just glared at him. "We want to save you, Casey." Alexander was the one who replied after a long moment of silence. Casey just laughed. "Save me? You? Please..." Casey said. Sakura just glared at him. "Do you even care that you're hurting your family, Case?" Sakura asked through tears.

Casey smirked. "No not really. I could care less about you guys." Casey replied coldly. Sakura clenched her fists. "Damn you...!" Sakura shouted. "Fire God's Bellow!" Sakura yelled as a blast of black flames came out of her mouth. Casey jumped up into the air and dodged it, hitting Carter. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Carter!" Sakura said. Casey landed on the ground. "You know I wasn't going to fight you but I guess I got no choice." Casey informed. "Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!" Casey shouted as the ice hit Sakura. Sakura got up. "You leave me no choice, Case." Sakura muttered. "God Slayer's Secret Art: Grand Impact!" Sakura yelled as she put her foot down on Casey's head, leaving behind a firey explosion that was blowing the rest of the guild members away. When the explosion disappeared, Casey was seen laying on the ground with his hair covering his face. Sakura ran up to him. "Case..." Sakura muttered. Casey opened his eyes. "S-Sakura...?" Casey said weakly. "Case, you're back!" Sakura exclaimed.

"W-What do you mean I'm back?" Casey asked. Sakura smiled. "You were brainwashed by Yasha and Alyssa, Master Ailey's sister." Sakura explained. "Yasha's back?!" Casey exclaimed. "Y-Yeah..." Sakura muttered. Casey stood up. "That bastard! I'll send him back under the ice!" Casey shouted. He was about to leave but then he turned around to Alexander. "You come along too, Alexander. I'm not gonna be able to beat Yasha and Alyssa on my own." Casey informed. Alexander looked surprised. "You serious? You want me to help you?" Alexander asked, shocked. Casey sighed. "Of course I do. We have the same type of magic after all." Casey replied. Alexander smiled. "I'll help you, then." Alexander finally agreed. Sakura ran up to them. "I'll come too!" Sakura said. "No, Sakura. Alexander and I can defeat them." Casey said. "I'm a God Slayer too, Case! I lost you once I'm not gonna lose you again!" Sakura shouted. "If you come who's gonna look after Carter?!" Casey pointed out, his bangs covering his eyes. Sakura sighed. "You're right." She said.

Casey and Alexander were running up to where Yasha and Alyssa were. "Keep in mind this is the only time im asking for your help!" Casey exclaimed. "Fine with me." Alexander replied without emotion in his voice. They finally arrived at the place. Casey kicked the door open. "Yasha!" Casey shouted. Yasha smirked. "I see you got your memory back, Casey. That's going to be a problem." Yasha informed. Casey saw Master Ailey tied up. "My memory was never gone, Yasha. You forgot about my self-healing ability." Casey explained. "What?" Yasha said, shocked. Alyssa walked up beside Yasha. "Since you're the co-founder of Raven's Moon, King of Ice. We are going to ask you to hand over the guild to us, and your master will go unharmed." Alyssa said. "Don't do it, Casey!" Master Ailey shouted. "Shut up!" Alyssa said as a purple lightning bolt struck Master Ailey. She screamed.

"Damn you!" Alexander said. "Ice God's Bellow!" Alexander shouted, aiming it at Alyssa. "Lightning Demon's Rage!" Alyssa counter attacked it using her breath attack. The magic collided, making an explosion. Gen and Seth stood in front of Alyssa. "Open, Gate of the Eagle constellation Ethan!" Gen shouted as a bald eagle cam out of the gate. The spirit flew down towards Alexander. He frozed the spirit with black ice as it went back to the Celestial Spirit World. "Gen. I've known you for how long now? Don't forget I know how to beat your spirits." Alexander smirked. Gen clenched her fists. "Ice God's Hammer!" Alexander shouted as a hammer made of black ice appeared above Gen as it smashed down. When it disappeared Gen was on the ground, out cold.

"Sun Dragon's Shining Fist!" Seth chanted as his fist got covered in orange and yellow light. Casey rolled his eyes. "Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist!" Casey shouted as they magic collided. "You're starting to piss me off, King of Ice!" Seth exclaimed. Casey covered himself in ice. "I don't know what the hell your talking about, but my name is not King of Ice. It's Casey." He claimed. "Ice Dragon's Avalanche!" Casey shouted as a magic circle appeared above Seth and an avalanche came out. Seth was too, on the ground, defeated. Casey looked over to Alexander. "Listen, Alexander. There is a way we can beat both Alyssa and Yasha at once. There's a Unison Raid spell that i've been studying. We have to combine both of our magic" Casey explained as he took off his jacket.

"Do you really need to strip for this?" Alexander sweat dropped. "Of course I do, idiot." Casey replied. "Whatever. You take the lead." Alexander said. Casey grabbed Alexander's hand. "Ready?" Casey asked. "Let's just get this over with so we can go back to the guild." Alexander snorted. Black and blue ice started to appear. "Ice God's Boreas!" Alexander shouted. "Ice Dragon's Arrows!" Casey shouted as well. The black ice formed around the arrows, aiming straight towards Yasha and Alyssa. It made a big explosion. When the explosion finally disappeared, Yasha and Alyssa were on the ground, defeated. Casey walked up to them. "You're going back under the ice, Yasha..." Casey muttered. Ice came from his hands as he frozed Yasha. He walked over to Master Ailey. Alexander untied her and Casey healed her.

"Thanks for your help, Casey..." Master Ailey said. Casey smiled. "It's not a problem, Master. You took me in when no one else would. You're like a mother to me." Casey stated. Master Ailey smiled back. "I think if anything happens to me, I want you to be the next guild master." Master Ailey informed. "Don't talk like that, Master. You're going to live for a long time." Casey said. Master Ailey giggled as Casey and Alexander helped her up.

"Let's go home, the guild is waiting for us..."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry that took forever!**

 **I've been busy during the holidays and school just started back up again for me today.**

 **Plus, I wanted it to make it longer.**

 **I'm going to have one more arc after this and then it's on to the GMG arc!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


End file.
